headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
France
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | region = Eastern Europe | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Marseilles; Paris; Rhyll; The Seine | 1st = Le Manoir du diable (1896) }} France is a country in Europe and part of the European Union. It's capital city is Paris, one of the most famous cities in the world, visited by millions of tourists every year. France has played a provincial part in the evolution of the horror film genre and was the principal setting for two of the most important movies of the silent film era; The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Phantom of the Opera, both of which starred the "Man of 1,000 Faces", Lon Chaney. The Hunchback and the Phantom have been re-imagined many times over the years, and with few exceptions, they are almost always set in France. The 1985 film The Bride was shot almost entirely in the French countryside and the cities of Ain, Aude, Carcassonne and Dordogne. France is also the birth place of vampire exploitation director Jean Rollin. Almost of Rollin's films from the 1970s take place in France. France was also the setting of the 1997 horror/comedy An American Werewolf in Paris, itself a sequel to 1981's werewolf revisionist film An American Werewolf in London. Points of Interest ; Paris: Paris is the capital city of France and part of the European Union. It is one of the most famous cities in the world, visited by millions of tourists every year. Paris has played a provincial part in the evolution of the horror film genre and was the principal setting for one of the most important movies of the silent film era, Phantom of the Opera, which starred the "Man of 1,000 Faces", Lon Chaney. Phantom have been re-imagined many times over the years, and with few exceptions, they are almost always set in France. Paris was also the setting of the 1997 horror/comedy An American Werewolf in Paris, itself a sequel to 1981's werewolf revisionist film An American Werewolf in London. ; Rhyll: Rhyll was a kingdom in France during the Dark Ages. A man named Guy DuBlanc lived in Rhyll and was captain of the guard and the taxation enforcer for Baron Rivalen. A vain, wicked an cruel man, he often extorted and maimed peasants who were unable to pay their dues. Guy DuBlanc met his match however when the guardian of the peasants, a Hellspawn known as Lord Iain Covenant scarred his face. The Sisters of the Morrigan provided him with a mystical helmet with four horns. ; Seine: The Seine is a river that travel through the North of France. It is 482 miles long and runs through the Paris Basin. It is considered a major commercial waterway with numerous bridges crossing its banks all the way through Burgundy. In 1845, a mad scientist named Doctor Mirakle performed bizarre evolution experiments by injecting ape blood into the bodies of young women. The women all died and Mirakle dumped their bodies into the Seine. Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) Films that take place in * 28 Weeks Later (2007) * Diary of a Madman (1963) * Eye of the Devil * Fright House (1989) * High Tension (2003) * Hunchback of Notre Dame, The (1923) * I Vampiri * Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles * Le Manoir du diable (1896) * Lips of Blood (1975) * Living Dead Girl (1982) * Man Who Could Cheat Death, The * Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) * Phantom of the Opera (1925) * Phantom of the Opera (1943) * Phantom of the Opera (1998) * Phantom of the Opera (2004) * Scream of Fear * Strange Door, The * Vampires (1986) * Van Helsing (2004) TV Shows that place in * Being Human :* "When I Think About You I Shred Myself" * The Hitchhiker :* "Renaissance" * Tales from the Crypt :* "Yellow" Books that take place in France * Interview with the Vampire Comics that take place in * Spawn: The Dark Ages :* Spawn: The Dark Ages 6 Characters from * Andre du Pres * Andre Toulon * Coraline Duvall * Guy DuBlanc * Josette du Pres * Marseilles * Natalie du Pres * Pouissin People who were born in * Alex Hassilev * Benoît Delhomme * Claudine Auger * Colin Clive * Don Houghton * Eva Green * Frank Darabont * Gaston Leroux * Georges Méliès * Guy de Maupassant * Jacques Tourneur * Jean-Pierre Jeunet * Jean Rollin * Jeanne d'Alcy * Jeannot Szwarc * Jérémie Damoiseau * Julie Delpy * Lizzie Brocheré * Louis Jourdan * Pascal Laugier * Philippe Mora * Sebastian Roch * Simone Simon * Victor Hugo People who died in * Donald Pleasence * Gaston Leroux * Georges Méliès * Guy de Maupassant * Jacques Tourneur * Jean Rollin * Jeanne d'Alcy * Richard Coleman * Robert Wiene * Simone Simon * Victor Hugo * Wolf Rilla External Links * France at Wikipedia * France at Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Eastern Europe Category:France Category:An American Werewolf in Paris miscellaneous Category:Forever Knight locations